Happy Ever After (episode)
'Happy Ever After '''is the twenty-eight episode of the fifth season and the series. In this episode, Percy makes a "good luck package" for Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's wedding. Plot The Engines On Island Of Sodor, Love Holiday Time. Thomas Annie and Clarabel Made Toby At The Docks. One day, Percy is taking some trucks to Brendam Docks when Terence, working in a field next to the line, tells him "it's a nice day for it." Percy is confused as to what "it" is, to which Terence reminds him Mrs. Kyndley's daughter is getting married today which he remembers and continues on his way. Further up the line, Mrs. Kyndley waves him down: when Percy's driver asks her what is wrong, Mrs. Kyndley has forgotten the good luck package for her. Percy, confused, asks what it is: Mrs. Kyndley says it contains "something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." She then asks if they can help, his driver states they will see what they can do. At Wellsworth, Percy stops to take on water and asks Edward about the good luck package and how to find it. He says they may be closer than he thinks and leaves to pick up the guests for the wedding. Arriving at the docks, Percy looks around and finds a new set of buffers on a flatbed, saying it fits as "something new." His driver speaks with the Foreman, who lets them use it as well as borrow the flatbed, satisfying the criteria in "something new" and "something borrowed" for the package. Percy takes them and his cars to Tidmouth Hault, where while shunting his train into a siding, he finds Old Slowcoach, who he and Thomas saved from being scrapped, and uses her for the "something old" object. Now only needing "something blue," Percy questions where he can find it and finally meets a ribbon-adorned Thomas as the "something blue" in the Fishing Village, where the wedding will take place. With the package complete, Percy's driver reveals to Percy that Mrs. Kyndley has chosen him to be her special guest, much to his delight. At the church, the bride and groom leave the church for the reception just as the engines arrive. The Fat Controller announces the Good Luck Package, all found by Percy and his crew. The delighted bride thanks the engines and gives Percy a kiss, much to Thomas and Lady's mirth as Percy blushes. Later that night, Percy declares he loves weddings while Thomas, Emily and Lady cheekily asks if the green engine enjoyed his kiss: Percy, embarrassed, pretends he is asleep. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Percy *Terence *Old Slow Coach *Lady (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter *James (''cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *Bulstrode (faceless; cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Hault *Tidmouth Hault Sheds *The Fishing Village *Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage *Wellsworth *Brendam Docks *The Church *Norramby Church Station *Bulgy's Bridge Notes *Bulstrode makes a cameo, however, his face and eye mechanism have been removed. *The lines "Percy's unusual train was on its way" and "Soon they reached Tidmouth Hault" are heard in the UK And The US versions. *Mrs. Kyndley has a different appearance than the one in Thomas' Christmas Party. *This episode marks Terence's last speaking role and Old Slow Coach's last appearance to date. *The Italian title is "And They Lived Happily Ever After". In Germany this episode is called "The Good Luck Package". In Japan this episode is called "Hooray, Hooray". The Swedish title of the episode is called, "All's Well, That Ends Well". *In a deleted scene, Percy is missing at the wedding. Errors *Annie and Clarabel are seen in their new coats of paint, which they wouldn't receive until the next episode. *Thomas, Old Slow Coach, and the new buffers all have a horseshoe on them, but the truck doesn't. *When Thomas and Percy are at the wedding in some side shots, a gap can be seen between Thomas' eyes and his face mask. *Percy's lamp disappears when he is at the docks. *When the bride and groom leave the church, "Here Comes the Bride" can be heard playing in the background. "Here Comes the Bride" is traditionally played at the beginning of a wedding. *In this episode, Bulgy's Bridge has tracks running under it. *In the scene of Mrs. Kyndley waving the flag, she is wearing a yellow shirt and a green skirt. In the closeup shot of her, she is wearing a brown coat. *When Percy puffs through Tidmouth Hault, his driver wasn't wearing his cap. Also, the back of his head and his body are missing. Gallery File:HappyEverAftertitlecard.png|UK title card File:HappyEverAfterUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HappyEverAfterSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:HappyEverAfter.png File:HappyEverAfter1.png File:HappyEverAfter2.png File:HappyEverAfter3.png File:HappyEverAfter4.png File:HappyEverAfter5.jpg File:HappyEverAfter6.png|Terence File:HappyEverAfter7.png|Percy and Terence File:HappyEverAfter8.png|Mrs. Kyndley File:HappyEverAfter9.png|Percy and Edward File:HappyEverAfter10.png|Percy at Tidmouth Hault File:HappyEverAfter11.png|Percy and Old Slowcoach File:HappyEverAfter12.png File:HappyEverAfter13.png|Percy and Old Slowcoach at the fishing village File:HappyEverAfter14.png|Percy File:HappyEverAfter15.png File:HappyEverAfter16.png|The church File:HappyEverAfter17.png|The wedding File:HappyEverAfter18.png|Old Slow Coach File:HappyEverAfter19.png|Percy and Thomas File:HappyEverAfter20.png File:HappyEverAfter21.png File:HappyEverAfter22.png File:HappyEverAfter24.png File:HappyEverAfter23.png|Faceless Bulstrode and Thomas File:HappyEverAfter25.jpg File:HappyEverAfter26.png|Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel at the Fishing Village File:HappyEverAfter27.png File:HappyEverAfter28.png File:HappyEverAfter29.png File:HappyEverAfter30.png File:HappyEverAfter31.png File:HappyEverAfter32.png|Percy's driver File:HappyEverAfter33.png|Percy and James File:HappyEverAfter34.png File:HappyEverAfter35.png|Edward File:HappyEverAfter36.png File:HappyEverAfter37.png File:HappyEverAfter38.png|Percy at the Docks File:HappyEverAfter39.png File:HappyEverAfter40.png File:HappyEverAfter41.png File:HappyEverAfter42.png File:HappyEverAfter43.png File:HappyEverAfter44.png File:HappyEverAfter45.png File:HappyEverAfter46.png File:HappyEverAfter47.png File:HappyEverAfter48.png File:HappyEverAfter49.png File:HappyEverAfter50.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:HappyEverAfter51.png File:HappyEverAfter52.png File:HappyEverAfter53.png File:HappyEverAfter54.png|Mrs. Kyndley's daughter kissing Percy File:HappyEverAfter55.png File:HappyEverAfter56.png File:HappyEverAfter57.png File:HappyEverAfter58.jpg File:HappyEverAfter58.png File:HappyEverAfter59.png File:HappyEverAfter60.png File:HappyEverAfter61.png File:HappyEverAfter62.png File:HappyEverAfter63.png File:HappyEverAfter64.png File:HappyEverAfter65.png File:HappyEverAfter66.png File:HappyEverAfter67.png File:HappyEverAfter68.png File:HappyEverAfter69.png File:HappyEverAfter70.png File:HappyEverAfter71.png File:HappyEverAfter72.png File:HappyEverAfter73.png File:HappyEverAfter74.png File:HappyEverAfter75.png File:HappyEverAfter76.png File:HappyEverAfter77.png File:HappyEverAfter78.png File:HappyEverAfter79.png File:HappyEverAfter80.png File:HappyEverAfter81.png File:HappyEverAfter82.png File:HappyEverAfter83.png File:HappyEverAfter84.png File:HappyEverAfter85.png File:HappyEverAfter86.png File:HappyEverAfter87.jpg File:HappyEverAfter88.jpg File:HappyEverAfter89.jpg File:HappyEverAfter90.jpg File:HappyEverAfter91.jpg File:HappyEverAfter92.png File:HappyEverAfter93.png Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wedding Specials Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends specials Category:Animated episodes Category:Specials Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas And The Rumours And Other Adventures (2000, US) Category:Thomas And The Rumours And Other Adventures (July 25, 2000) Full